


[黑研]斗內一百個生日快樂

by shika29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shika29/pseuds/shika29
Summary: *漫畫進度*黑研交往*實況內Donate除了斗內外，多用贊助一詞，但個人還是偏愛使用斗內
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, 黑研
Kudos: 12





	[黑研]斗內一百個生日快樂

小黑：我特地早點下班回來給你慶生，你居然還在開實況

小黑：[貓咪流淚的貼圖]

研磨：最終BOSS關了

買好的蛋糕在早先已經被孤零零地放進冰箱。

黑尾整個人陷在懶人沙發上，斜前方正是蹲坐在電腦椅上的研磨，稍長的髮被撥至耳後，全神貫注在最後一項關卡，原本話就不怎麼多的研磨，在這樣的關鍵時刻，僅留鍵盤聲喀搭喀搭地作響，但這也不影響聊天室不斷跳出新的留言與表情符號。

也不知道研磨是怎麼在邊玩遊戲邊回應他在LINE上的抱怨，但不在研磨實況中出聲或是干擾等是他們之間的默契，由於披著人氣實況主的身分，研磨偶時免不了需要露面的活動與工商活動，但在實況下的生活方面，研磨更是相當注重自己與同居人的隱私。

平板開著KODZUKEN的實況畫面，音量被設成靜音，黑尾看著研磨操縱的主角將反派角色最後一條血條清光，遊戲畫面轉黑並開始播送柔和的片尾曲與製作人員名單，這時也陸續跳出了許多スパチャ（類似於臺灣所說的斗內）。

待製作人員名單結束，研磨伸伸懶腰，說：「今天大概就先這樣，我把斗內唸完就要關台了。」

研磨用平穩的聲音一一唸出方才專心打BOSS、沒時間去注意的斗內，而之中不知道從哪一位觀眾說了生日快樂，下面更是一波祝賀的斗內，看著平板的黑尾感覺研磨大概得唸了一段時間的斗內，他也登入自己的帳號送了10美元出去，研磨當然注意到了，他轉過頭瞥了一眼黑尾，但很快地也唸出黑尾帳號的名字與感謝，冷靜地像是這位是其中一名粉絲，而非他的伴侶。

與此同時，研磨也注意到幾位熟悉的帳號前後跳了出來－－都是元老級的頻道會員，他們是與研磨一樣曾經同屬音駒排球部的昔時隊友們。

幾乎大家都斗了5至10美元，以示生日祝賀的心意。

但總有令人訝異的，利耶夫就不令人失望地直接斗了30美元。

山本猛虎：利耶夫的錢包深了啊

利耶夫：我本來以為研磨前輩會說點特別的話，結果也是一樣的謝謝(つд`ﾟ)･ﾟ･

山本猛虎：可能不夠多哈哈哈

海信行：你這樣說利耶夫會真的斗下去的

夜久：哦他又斗了

山本猛虎：……

研磨和黑尾這時都沒注意到音駒排球部正在起哄的群組對話，所以當研磨看到名字為獅子的帳號又在一次帶著30美元跳了出來，他只是看了眼在他身後的黑尾，黑尾則是攤攤手，表示他什麼都不知道。

儘管如此，實況仍在繼續，現在想什麼都沒用，研磨心底有著滿滿的疑惑，但還是道「今天謝謝大家，但這樣唸下去我就要唸到明天了，下面會唸快一點哦」，便加快語速，免得某個後輩學弟又管不住自己的錢包。

當獅子出現了第三次，研磨瞪向黑尾，後者這才摸摸鼻子，無辜地掏出手機去翻音駒的群組。

大概了解了事情的來龍去脈，黑尾歪著頭，鬼使神差地拿著平板在KODZUKEN的實況介面上點了點。

這次，畫面上跳出了「US$100」，又是熟悉的帳號，但並不是來自於獅子，而是黑。

研磨不理會聊天室其他觀眾的震驚，快速把後來的斗內唸完，然後眼明手快地把台給關了。

實況了一整天的遊戲，加上剛剛的斗內轟炸，都讓研磨身心俱疲，他緩緩地爬上懶人沙發，彎著身子在黑尾身旁找好個舒適的位置，難得親暱地將頭枕在黑尾臂膀上。

「利耶夫到底想做什麼？」研磨皺著眉。

「說是想聽看看KODZUKEN特別的感謝。」黑尾靠了上去，在對方額頭上印上一吻。

研磨這才點開未讀破百的音駒群組，在裡面發了謝謝的貼圖：「唔……那你呢？所以你也錢包深了？」

「……」或許群組內有人敢在研磨面前說錢包深，但這個人肯定不是黑尾，「……我不能也想聽看看KODZUKEN特別的感謝嗎？」

「哦，謝謝小黑的100美，不含交易手續費，換算下來至少也是10000日圓以上呢，帳單下個月底就會寄來了。」

黑尾站起身，準備去拿置在冰箱裡的蛋糕，「……那個斗內鍵真的是萬惡的根源，可以得到實況主一時的關注什麼的」，才跨出幾步就聽見研磨的聲音慵懶地從身後傳來。

「如果是這個的話，小黑明明就不缺吧？」


End file.
